Future generations of cellular communication systems can be expected to increase in density with ever-increasing numbers of “small cell” deployments. As cellular systems become increasingly more dense, the cost of bringing fiber to “small cell” deployments can become prohibitively expensive. For future generations of cellular systems, planning high-capacity backhaul links from base stations or other eNodeBs to core networks poses a challenge.